Softball Game
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick participates in the annual CSI softball game and Jackie and the kids go watch him. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Softball Game

It was the day of the CSI'S vs. the Police Officers annual softball charity game and everyone was excited.

"Ok kids come sit down on the bleachers so we can watch daddy." Jackie told her kids as she found a seat right behind the CSI'S dugout.

Houston didn't want to sit down though, he just walked on the bleachers.

"Houston, sit down, you can't climb all over, you'll fall off the bleachers and get hurt." Jackie told the little boy sternly.

Houston gave her a sad look.

"Come sit on mommy's lap." Jackie told him, softening her tone a little.

"Hi Jackie."

"Oh hi Morgan." Jackie said as Morgan took a seat right next to her.

"Why aren't you playing?" Jackie asked.

"I sprained my ankle pretty bad yesterday." Morgan told her.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, how'd you do that?"

"I missed the last step on my deck, and I twisted it good. Can you say klutz?" She said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm the biggest klutz you'll ever meet so I'm not saying a word." Jackie responded with a laugh.

Morgan chuckled.

The game began and it was a lot of fun.

Nobody scored for the first 5 innings.

"Kids, I hope you play basketball so it's indoors and climate controlled, it's hot out here." Jackie said.

During the sixth inning the Police Officers scored one run so the score was 1-0 in favor of the Police Officers.

"Come on guys, you got this. There's three more innings to pull ahead." Morgan cheered.

Nick went up to bat and struck out.

"Good dob Dada." Johnna yelled, as Nick returned to the dugout.

Nick turned around to face his little girl, she clearly had no idea about baseball.

"Thank you sweetheart, but that wasn't very good, I struck out." He told her with a laugh.

"Bad?" Johnna asked.

"Yes it was bad." He told her.

"Bad dada." Johnna said as she pointed her finger at him, her sweet supportive tone had been replaced by an angry one.

Everyone within earshot of Johnna burst out laughing, including Nick himself.

The game progressed and soon it was the bottom of the ninth inning, the score was still 1-0. There were already two outs when Sara stepped up to the plate. Sara smacked the ball and it landed perfectly in the gap in the outfield. Sara sprinted to first base and then to second before the defender grabbed the ball, he threw it to third base just in case Sara decided to run but the throw was bad and it went well over the third baseman's head. Sara raced to third base and slid just in time to make it safely.

"Alright Nicky, bring her home." The CSI'S cheered as Nick went up to bat.

"Say go daddy." Jackie told the kids.

"Go dada." Jasmine and Houston cheered.

"Go dada, run fast." Johnna yelled at him.

"He can't run yet kiddo, he has to hit the ball first." Jackie told her with a laugh.

Johnna gave Jackie a look of utter confusion.

"Hey Stokes, no matter what happens, your little girl has my vote for the most adorable fan." The opposing pitcher told Nick with a laugh.

Nick chuckled.

"Thanks." The pitcher threw the ball, Nick swung and missed.

"That's ok Nick." Morgan said.

Nick didn't like the next pitch so he let it go, he thought it should clearly be a ball but the umpire called a strike. Nick wanted to argue but he wanted to set a good example for his kids so he bit his tongue.

The next pitch came at Nick fast, he swung, and the bat connected hard with the ball, the ball soared over the fence, it was a home run. The CSI'S and all their fans went crazy.

Sara ran to home plate.

"Now tell daddy to run Johnna." Jackie told her with a smile.

"Run dada." Johnna hollered.

Nick turned to face the excited little girl for just a split second.

"You got it kiddo." He told her before he started running around the bases.

The entire CSI team was there to greet Nick and congratulate him as he crossed home plate.

After that they the two opposing sides lined up to shake each other's hands to show good sportsmanship and after that was done Nick went over to where Jackie and the kids still sat as Jackie was busily making sure she had all the kid's hats, juice cups, and other things so nothing got left behind.

"I still got it." Nick told Jackie with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"Yes you do." She agreed.

"Where's Karlie at?" Nick asked.

"I left her with my mom, I figured sitting still this long would be too much for her, and plus it's really hot out." Jackie told him.

"Yeah it is." Nick responded.

"Way to go Nicky." Morgan told him.

"Thanks Morgan, how's your ankle?" Nick asked.

"It's pretty sore." She admitted.

"I bet, they day after you sprain your ankle is when it's the most painful." Nick told her.

"Yeah, that's true, believe me." Morgan said.

Nick then turned his attention to helping Jackie load everything.

Jackie happened to glance over at Morgan and noticed she was climbing down the bleachers and she looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Nicky help her, I've got this stuff." Jackie said.

Nick turned his attention back to Morgan and took her hand and helped her down the bleachers.

"How'd you get up there in the first place?" He asked her.

"I just powered through it." She told him.

"Give me your car keys and I'll go pull your car up here so you don't have to walk all the way back to your car." Nick offered.

"Thanks Nick but I'm fine. I'm not parked very far away at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks though."

"Well at least lean on me while you walk so you don't have to put all your weight on your ankle."

"Alright." She said finally giving in.

"Hey guys." Sara hollered.

Nick turned around to see what she wanted.

"The team is all going for pizza at Henry's Pizza to celebrate, meet us there."

Nick looked at Jackie.

"Want to?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, we'll be there." He called to Sara.

Nick then helped Morgan to her car while Jackie and the kids walked next to them.

"Are you coming for pizza with us?" He asked Morgan.

"No thanks, I want to go home and get some ice on my ankle. Good game though, and nice hit. Thanks again for walking me to my car."

"No problem." Nick told her.

"Morgan would you like us to follow you home so Nick could help you get in your house?" Jackie asked.

"No I'm fine, really." Morgan assured them with a smile.

"It'd be no trouble." Jackie told her.

"I'll be ok, thanks though." Morgan said as she gave her friends an appreciative smile.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow, keep ice on that ankle." Nick advised.

"Will do."

After that Nick, Jackie, and the kids walked to their car. Jackie loaded Johnna in her car seat while Nick loaded Jazz and Houston. Jackie then walked around to the driver's side of the car to get in herself and she gasped.

"Jacks what's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Well Nicky, would you like to take that home run ball you hit home for a souvenir because it's right here on the drivers seat."

"What?" Nick asked as he came around to her side of the car.

His eyes got wide, sure enough the winning home run ball had smashed through their car window and had landed right on the seat. To Jackie's amazement Nick slowly got a huge grin on his face.

"Bet I couldn't do that again if my life depended on it." He told her.

"That's wonderful dear, look what it did to my van's window." Jackie mumbled.

"I'll get it fixed." He promised her.

"Nicky what if some of the glass got into the backseat where the kids sit?" Jackie asked suddenly, realizing that could very well have happened.

Nick and Jackie both hurriedly got the kids out of the car so they could check for little pieces of glass. When they were satisfied that the kids were safe they buckled them back into their car seats.

"You go ahead and get in, I'll sweep the glass out and put it in the bag you keep in here for trash and then I'll go find a dumpster." Nick told her.

"Ok, be careful you don't get cut." She warned him.

"I will, make sure there's no glass in the passenger seat when you get in."

"Alright." Jackie said.

She surveyed the passenger seat and found a couple pieces of glass, she very carefully picked them up and walked around to where Nick stood with the bag and tossed them in before she went back to the passenger side and got in.

When Nick was finished cleaning up the glass he threw the bag away and then got in the car and drove to the pizza parlor. At the pizza parlor he told everyone what happened, nobody believed him until they came and looked for themselves and everyone had a good laugh over it.

Since they didn't think it was a good idea to leave the car unattended with the window busted out they decided it would be a better idea if they ordered a pizza to take home instead of staying and eating with the team.

"You were the one that hit the game winning home run, we'll get your pizza for you." Greg offered after Nick had placed his order.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to do that. We all won the game, not just me." Nick told him.

"We want to, come on slugger." Greg quipped.

"Alright, if you insist." Nick replied.

Everyone from the team chipped in a few bucks to cover his pizza.

He sat down and visited with them while the pizza was being made.

When his order was up he got up and got his pizza and then walked back to their table.

"Alright guys I have to go, Jackie's waiting in the car with the kids. Great game today, see you all tomorrow night, and thanks for the pizza." He told them.

"No problem, great game Nick, see you tomorrow." Sara answered.

"Bye Nick." The rest of the group said in unison.

Nick then left and as he walked back to the van and saw the busted window he couldn't help but smile, he'd never tell Jackie but he was actually proud of himself for breaking the window, it had been the result of his game winning home run after all.

The End!


End file.
